


Nicknames and Snacks

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Snacks & Snack Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Bucky Barnes has a secret admirer.





	Nicknames and Snacks

Bucky had become accustomed to the finer things in life since everything had finally settled down after he moved into the compound. The technology was nice, not being on the run was even better. But it was the food that trumped everything else. Long gone were the rations he had become used to in the 40’s. In its place were sugary pop tarts and savory sandwiches, coffee that didn’t taste like bean water and chicken with actual seasoning. 

After his morning run, Bucky strolled to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. He was about to head to take a shower when he notices a bright pink sticky note attached to what smelled like an everything bagel- his favorite. He picked up the note a read it to himself. 

_ Hey sweet cheeks,  _

_ Thanks for  _ _ everything _ _ you do!  _

_ Enjoy. _

There was no way it could be for him, no one had called him sweet cheeks before and he couldn’t think of anyone who would leave it for him. He was going to leave it for it’s intended owner but then his stomach grumbled. He pocketed the note and grabbed the bagel, heading off to his room. 

It was the next day when a bright yellow sticky note caught his attention, this time it was accompanied by the smell of pizza on his desk. He had been in a meeting with Steve when everyone else had ordered pizza, by the time he got to the kitchen, it was all gone. But as he lifted the lid, he could tell this pizza was for him. Sausage and green peppers were sprinkled generously on top of the pizza, his preferred toppings. He grabbed a slice and read over the note while he ate. 

_ Howdy Muffin, _

_ You’ve stolen a  _ _ pizza _ _ my heart.  _

_ Have a good afternoon. _

Bucky stared at the note, trying to decide who was leaving him the food. No one had any reason to, but both the pizza and his bagel were his favorites. He put the yellow note in his desk with the pink one, hunger winning out over solving the mystery once again. 

The next morning, Bucky woke up more tired than when he went to sleep. Nightmares had kept him awake for a better part of the night, his mind clouded with memories he tried so hard to bury. He opened his door to grab some coffee when he nearly tripped on the tray sitting in front of his door. His preferred latte served with a slice of banana bread. This time, an orange note accompanied the gift. 

_ Morning Sunshine,  _

_ I heard you having a bad night last night. Just know that I like you a  _ _ latte _ _ .  _

_ Today will be better.  _

Bucky held the note and smiled. The latte and bread were a welcome gift but the note was what lifted his spirits. He picked up the steaming beverage and gave it a tentative sip, sighing as the warmth worked its way through his body. He stared at the note, reading it once again before putting it with the others. 

Throughout the week, Bucky got more notes and treats, left for him when no one else was around. He kept them in his desk, the colorful sheets slowing taking over. He left his favorite ones on his computer monitor. Attached to some cut up watermelon was a green note reading: 

_ Hi Sugar,  _

_ You’re one in a  _ _ melon _ _ .  _

_ Enjoy _

Another pink note was left with an apple muffin:

_ Heya Honey,  _

_ You’re the  _ _ apple _ _ of my eye. _

_ I’m surprised you haven’t figured me out yet ;)  _

Now he was sitting with Steve, munching on his latest gift, three tacos with a bright yellow note attached. This one said: 

_ Hi Babycakes,  _

_ Figure me out soon, I wanna  _ _ taco _ _ ‘bout this. _

Bucky had told Steve about the situation. The two had tried to figure it out but it was useless. They were all left at different times and neither recognized the handwriting. Little did Bucky know, his admirer was you. The same you who was about to join the men when you heard them talking and stopped dead in your tracks. 

“The nicknames are ridiculous. This one said “babycakes’,” Bucky said with a laugh. “It’s getting annoying.”

You didn’t have the heart to stick around to hear Steve’s response, running off to your room, oblivious to Natasha standing just around the corner. 

It had been a week since the tacos and Bucky hadn’t gotten another snack, or more importantly, another note. Bucky was leaving the gym, hoping for a note to appear in his room, in the kitchen, anywhere. He missed them. The jokes always made him laugh and the nicknames made him smile. It was nice knowing that someone cared enough to know his favorite things, Bucky hadn’t felt that seen since the 40’s. 

“You know your an idiot right?” Natasha asked as Bucky entered the hall, in route to his room. 

“I’m sure you’re right,” he conceded. “But why?” 

“Y/N was the one leaving you the notes,” Natasha said bluntly. 

“Y/N?” Bucky questioned. “Why did she stop?” 

“Maybe because you said it was ridiculous and annoying?!” Natasha snapped. 

Bucky’s eyes widened in shock. 

“That wasn’t what I meant! I meant-” 

“I don’t care what you meant Buck!” Natasha interrupted. “Go talk to her. She’s upset.” 

Bucky nodded, heading to his room to grab something to convince you he wasn’t the jerk you probably thought he was. Bucky thought about you as he caught the elevator to your office. You worked with Maria Hill, you usually weren’t in the field with the team. But that didn’t stop Tony from offering you a place to stay in the compound when he found out where you lived and how dangerous it was in the neighborhood. Bucky had always thought you were cute, you often had joined the team for dinner or movies- you had been close friends with Steve long before Bucky had ever come to the compound. Once Bucky started thinking about it, he was shocked he hadn’t realized it was you earlier. You were always a little shy around him but you made it obvious it was on your part, you weren’t nervous around him specifically. You hung around with the group often enough to get to know Bucky, your presence at meal times explained how you knew his favorite foods. 

The ding of the elevator pulled Bucky from his thoughts. He looked up and realized he was at your floor. Bucky walked out of the elevator and quickly made his way to your office, knocking when he reached the door. You yelled for him to come in, so he entered your office. You glanced up at him from your computer screen, looking surprised to see him. 

“How can I help you Barnes?” you asked, your tone professional. 

“Well doll,” he said, dropping the nickname with ease. “I was wondering if you could help me out. Someone has been leaving me snacks and really sweet notes. I was wondering if you knew who it was?” 

“Nope. No idea. Sounds annoying and ridiculous though,” you said, turning back to your computer. “Is there anything else you need Barnes.” 

“You know, I preferred when you were calling me babycakes,” he said with a grin. 

You just hummed in acknowledgment, refusing to meet his eye. 

“Doll? Will you look at me?” 

You looked up and cocked your head to the side, waiting for him to continue. 

“Why didn’t you just come out and tell me?” 

“Because that would have been awkward and embarrassing. This is obviously super chill and normal,” you said with a sigh. 

“What you heard with Steve… that wasn’t the whole story.” 

“Bucky you don’t have to explain. It’s fine, it was a little over the top.” 

“No, I want to explain. I did say babycakes was ridiculous but can you blame me? Babycakes is ridiculous and stupidly sweet.” 

You tried to hold back a smile as he spoke but you couldn’t stop yourself from giving in, just a little. 

“And what I found annoying,” Bucky continued. “Was that I couldn’t figure out who the hell was sending me that stuff. I’m a highly trained assassin and I couldn’t figure out who was calling me sweet cheeks.” 

You grinned and looked down at your hands, wringing them nervously in your lap. 

“Now by my count, I owe you a ton of coffees. Maybe you’ll let me take you out?” Bucky asked. 

“I would love that,” you said with a laugh. “And I promise, no more nicknames.” 

“Slow down there doll,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the handful of notes you had left him. “I was hoping you might keep calling me some of these.” 

“We’ll discuss it over coffee,” you said. “Swing by in an hour?” 

Bucky nodded and left you with a wink and a smile. Maybe your plan had worked after all. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
